User talk:Pika Fan/Current GvG Teambuild
no deadly paradox lol --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 18:10, 20 December 2008 (EST) :We were worried about energy, tbh. So we dumped it, and it works fine.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:20, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::Yea at that rank I guess. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 18:42, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::Nice trolling, plus it's our assacaster's first time running assacaster, yeh?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:44, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::::Ty. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 18:46, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::::I don't remember having anything against you, so if you think I offended you in any way, please msn me or bring it to my talkpage <3.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:47, 20 December 2008 (EST) FC snare > > > bsurge--Golden19pxStar 18:43, 20 December 2008 (EST) :We just needed a blindbot for stand defense, tbh. Simple fire-and-forget so long as it is on physicals.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:47, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::Water Magic gives tons of defense, if you haven't noticed. That's why it's o/p. -- 19:00, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::so is bsurge78.20.153.111 13:25, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::::Bsurge is really only for buildwars in ATs, or if you wanna be rly oldschools (oldschool enough for early 2k8 meta, anyway <_<). Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:27, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::::i ran bsurge in 06 D: Tab 13:29, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::::::you ran everything in '07, '08 and prolly '09 too even tho were not that far yet78.20.153.111 14:35, 29 December 2008 (EST) the split monk runs PS not SB, and i run 10+1 water not 8+1 cuz 5 sec snare is bettur78.20.153.111 14:38, 29 December 2008 (EST) ok m8 first of all you have the hammer build wrong its flail not frenzy and put in irresistobable blow. irresistable is under rated i think, if they have up gaurdian or a stance and you try to spike them you can easily KD them and be able to try something on a spike. Otherwise for now i think its ok Soulstealer :Irresistable blow is kinda weird, you sure it was in there?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:07, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::Or run MoI>HC on the flagger and rape guardian and stances. 12:07, 24 January 2009 (EST) PRIMAL RAGE Lord of all tyria 12:09, 24 January 2009 (EST) pr over endurance axe, grapple over irresistable blow. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 12:13, 24 January 2009 (EST) :Not grapple. Dstrike. META BARS. Lord of all tyria 12:16, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::Grappppleeeee [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 12:29, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::Grapple or dstrike, make up your minds guys.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:30, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::::Dstrike, why would you run grapple :/ Lord of all tyria 12:46, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::::Unblockable KD that hits 100% Ricky vantof 12:48, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Another thing with this build. I love to run irresisitable blow because if they have Aegis or a stanca up you can knock them down. Also the builds also depend on the GH. We recently changed it to Uncharted for splits and just for a change. Kepp the ocmments coming though. Yes PR is good for this GH.Soulstealer PRIMAL RAGE Lord of all tyria 13:31, 24 January 2009 (EST) Thx frosty for the fix, I am so bad with frontliners.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:47, 24 January 2009 (EST) needs /w monks and primal>we Tab 06:22, 28 January 2009 (EST) :Some of the guild members play WE better, but it's a matter of preference. /W version will be added in.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 06:35, 28 January 2009 (EST) :We mostly run primal, though, and our monks wub aegis a lot, it seems.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 06:37, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::Primal is infinitely better than WE in a build like this though. Perma 33% IMS lets you split like crazy, and you can spike just as often. Primal really isn't that hard to play somewhat decently either. ::/W lets you split and helps massively vs rawrspike, it's much better suited to the meta. I suppose Aegis helps vs shit like Lingering, but moo Tab 06:43, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::I usually run stances when I monk =). Aegis just isn't my cup of tea tbh.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:46, 28 January 2009 (EST) Update once a week and archive by date, make a list of archived builds so people can look at how the meta has changed--Relyk 05:37, 1 February 2009 (EST) Rt/A Runner MoI got pwnd. As well as any/all /A elites. GG Anet! 16:48, 17 February 2009 (EST) use less defense ^ --71.229 04:03, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :We have around 700-800 damage on spikes at least. So it's enough offense.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 04:12, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::There's your problem. --71.229 04:16, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::Which is?19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 04:17, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::"spikes" ::::"enough offense" ::::--71.229 05:12, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::^lol--Relyk 06:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::lol gvgspikes.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 10:07, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I actually cried when I saw the fast cast water ele, scrolled down, then saw a BSurge. Misery Says Moo 08:16, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Misery.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 10:07, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Castigation was a spike assist ;o FrostytheAdmin 10:45, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :PnH.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 11:29, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Flare is manlier. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 11:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Return is stronger.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'''uɐɟ]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 11:47, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Half range for DD makes it nigh useless, unless both teams have terrible positioning. And you might as well run a decent skill instead of 50 more damage for your 3-2-1 (castig is used because it actually does something). ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 11:57, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::That's why you have return. Reserve DD to spike frontliners and offensive midliners. Also, PnH disables smiting skills, and you don't want the prot spiking people far away; you want the prot to watch your frontliners to keep them clean on a spike.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'''uɐɟ]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 12:05, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Against frontliners it does like 20 damage, most midliners will not be in range anyway. Not worth the slot especially on a PnH, the damage really isn't needed. You do have plenty of spike potential already. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 12:16, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Shell shock. Rangers tend to stand just behind warriors in order to reach the backline.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'''uɐɟ]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 12:24, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Still 50 damage is mediocre compared to a monk skill. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 12:28, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::The slot is pretty much just standing there, tbh. The next closest thing I would run outside of a quick recharging spike assist would be shielding hands/goh.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'''uɐɟ]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 12:31, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::So take another skill that might be useful at some point and wand on spikes. It will do about the same damage. Misery Says Moo 12:33, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::GoH it is, then. I love GoH.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 12:40, 12 March 2009 (UTC) more defense plx Hydra 10:22, 27 March 2009 (UTC)